DDD
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Tres historias que cuentan cómo empezó todo. Porque tras esa relación de odio tan sensual tiene que haber una explicación... [Bellatrix X Rodolphus] Lemon. Violencia. PWP. [Traducción de Defiled, Devoured y Disturbed de Sionnain]
1. Deshonrada

**Disclaimer:** **Yo me limito a traducir. El fic no me pertenece, sino que es de Sionnain.** **Constará de tres partes: Defiled (Deshonrada), Devoured (Devorada)y Disturbed (Desequilibrada). Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y toda la peña esa.**

**Nota de autor: Este es el primer de una serie compuesta por tres fics. La última es "Disturbed", que fue la primera que escribí y publiqué. "Devoured" es la segunda, y ésta es la primera. Las escribí en otro orden porque la idea de hacer varios fics sobre el tema se me ocurrió después de escribir "Disturbed". Sólo para aclararlo.**

**Nota de traductor: Jeje, aquí vuelvo. Tengo una (otra XD) traducción de Sionnainempezaba, pero como tengo el pc mal y está arreglándose (por eso actualizo tan poco últimamente T-T), y me apetecía desesperadamente escribir un Bella-Rody, me he animado a traducir esto. Subiré las tres historias dentro de un mismo fic (haré tres capítulos, vamos), en vez de subir 3 one-shots como ha hecho Sionnain. A ver cómo me las arreglo con los titulos jeje, ya veremos. Yo cuando leí estas tres las mezclé, y no seguí el orden xP no se por qué, la verdad, pero lo hice así. En orden supongo que estarán mejor (tendré ocasión de comprobarlo cuando las lea al traducirlas jeje). De todas formas están muy bien todas. Sionnain continua con su relación morbosa entre Bellatrix-Rodolphus, y ese sado que la caracteriza tanto. Espero que os guste ; )**

**Y ahora voy a hablar un poquito sobre el pc. Se me estropeó, pero ya está arreglando. Espero que tarden poco jeje. El caso es que tengo fics (SDY, Amnesia, algún one-shot y la traducción) que sólo tenía ahí. No he perdido el disco duro, así que por eso no me tengo que preocupar. Pero claro, tengo que esperar a que lo arreglen para poder seguir subiéndolo. Yo espero que para esta Semana Santa lo tenga ya, así que a ver si subo un par de cositas al menos. No me voy de vacaciones, así que me dedicaré a escribir. Quiero actualizar un par de fics.**

**Joanne**

**D****ESHONRADA**

_"I am justified, I am purified, I am sanctified, inside you." _—Nine Inch Nails, _Sanctified_.

La noche ha caído sobre el claro, y Bellatrix Black permanece quieta en medio del círculo, con su cara cubierta por una máscara blanca con dos agujeros para los ojos. Esos pozos negros reflejan la escena: un círculo de figuras de negro enmascaradas, y ella yendo al centro al ser llamada por una voz dura, áspera, del hombre que hay en medio.

Avanza, sus movimientos seguros y rápidos. Su barbilla está alzada. Es una Black, y no importa dónde esté y en la compañía de quién. El Señor Oscuro la mira con sus ojos rojos insoldables. Hay un hombre a su lado, pero ella no le presta atención.

-Bellatrix -sisea, y ella se arrodilla ante él. Hay una parte de ella que grita que pare, que se levante. _Nunca te inclines ante nadie_, le susurra su conciencia, pero no la escucha, y espera a que él le diga que puede levantarse. Su sangre bulle en sus venas, y la voz de la razón no puede apagar la furia que siente. _Yo no soy mi hermana Narcisa_. La menor es hielo, mientras que Bellatrix es fuego; ardiendo impetuosa como la estrella por la que ha sido llamada. _Brillaré en la oscuridad tanto como la estrella_.

La mano de Voldemort levanta la manga de la túnica de la joven, dejando expuesta la prístina palidez de su piel. Tan solo por el pensamiento de la Marca Tenebrosa grabada a fuego en esa perfección, su respiración se acelera. Tiembla de excitación porque sabe que se acerca el momento, pero, no obstante, el Señor Oscuro no toca con su varita la piel y murmura las palabras. Su mano agarra su muñeca, y el frío de su piel abrasa como el más gélido hielo.

-Hay una cosa que debes hacer, Bellatrix, antes de probar tu lealtad -dice con voz sibilante. Cuando se mueve, ella puede ver el altar a su espalda.

Está hecho de piedra, y es de un decorado tan sencillo como se espera que sea. La superficie tiene un tono grisáceo, y está formado por una piedra toscamente tallada, soportada por otras dos, que se hunden algo en la húmeda hierba del prado. Por el día debe ser un sitio encantador. Por la noche no hay lugar más siniestro.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, mi Señor -murmura, y su voz es suave como terciopelo en la noche. Ve los finos labios de él curvarse en una sonrisa, y el horror la paraliza como veneno.

-Necesito tu sangre, mi preciada Bella -continua, su mano recorriendo el aire cerca del rostro femenino. Nunca antes la ha llamado _Bella_-. ¿Me darás lo que no has dado a hombre ninguno para que pueda completar el rito?

-Estoy aquí para ofreceros mi servicio... y mi sangre -responde Bellatrix. Suena ansiosa y aterrorizada. La ansiedad es lo más evidente, y ella lo sabe. _Todos _lo saben. Todos los que han estado en su lugar antes que ella.

-Entonces te tumbarás en ese altar, mi futura mortífaga, y dejarás que el que he elegido te tome sobre la piedra. -Su sonrisa es pura maldad. El corazón de ella bombea dolorosamente contra su pecho-. Tu sangre de virgen será el ingrediente final de mi hechizo, que aumentará mi poder y el de mis seguidores, de los que tú has pedido formar parte.

-¿Quiere que un hombre me tome... aquí? En este lugar, rodeada por... -Mueve la mano en el aire, señalando al resto de mortífagos. Es la única mujer entre ellos, ya que ninguna otra ha llegado tan lejos. Y_ en poco tiempo los hombres temblarán a mi paso._ Será más fuerte que el más fuerte de los hombres que rodean al Señor Oscuro, tan despiadada y astuta como el mismísimo asesino de pelo plateado, tan brutal como el torturador de pelo oscuro.

-Necesito la sangre de una virgen, Bellatrix Black, pero no tiene por qué ser la de ninguna en especial. Puedo fácilmente decir al hombre que está a mi lado que me traiga a una pobre bruja cualquiera, pero tú eres una Sangre Limpia que quiere entrar a mi servicio. Y, por otro lado, -dice con una sonrisa oscura- estoy seguro de que Rodolphus prefiere la manera que he elegido. -La voz de Voldemort es cruel-. Ha hablado a menudo de ti.

No menciona nada sobre qué ha dicho sobre ella, pero no pide al Señor Oscuro que se lo diga.

Su mirada va hasta el hombre vestido de negro y enmascarado que está de pie al lado del altar. Puede decir que está ansioso por la manera en que su cuerpo se tensa, como si fuese a atacarla y devorarla. Y no es porque la encuentre hermosa, que tiene la certeza de que la encuentra; todos los hombres lo hacen. Apuesta a que es porque están atados por cadenas de odio mutuo. Nunca han disfrutado de la compañía del otro: en el colegio, eran competidores en todo lo que hacían. La casa de Slytherin no fomenta precisamente las amistadas imperecederas, sino más bien el no depender de nadie. Las verdaderas amistades son muy escasas. Detrás de ese recelo que inspira su casa, había un aura de odio rodeándoles cada vez que se encontraban. Cada uno encontraba el triunfo en los fracasos del otro.

Disfrutó con la caída de él desde la escoba de Quidditch, sus ojos chispeando por lo espectacular que fue. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le saludó con la mano cuando él se puso de pie, pegándose el brazo roto al cuerpo. Su lengua humedeció sus exuberantes labios, y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la mirada de rabia que él le dirigió. Rodolphus se rió cuando la escalera de caracol se movió cuando ella subía, se rió cuando cayó en picado hasta el piso inferior. No hizo ni un movimiento para ayudarla cuando yació en un retorcido montón en el suelo, y ella se negó a llorar. Se miraron, un enfrentamiento donde se palpaba el odio. Era incluso digno que esa cólera se consumara en el altar del Señor Tenebroso. Ella será merecedora de estar a su servicio, del destino que aspira a tener.

El alma de Bellatrix se abrasa con un deseo oscuro que nunca ha sido capaz de apagar. Su mente la ha atormentado desde esos primeros recuerdos con prohibidas fantasías que no puede controlar. En la oscuridad, de niña, solía esconderse debajo de su almohada y desear fervientemente que desapareciesen. Ahora se arroja a donde ella quiere, sin querer esconderse más. Lo que ella quiere está en ese círculo; para conseguirlo debe someterse a su voluntad. Inclina la cabeza y capta su mirada triunfante cuando lo hace.

-Como ordene.

Su voz rebosa con esa promesa oscura; no mira a Rodolphus Lestrange_. Él es el medio para tu fin, Bellatrix._

Un suave murmullo recorre el círculo. Los ha sorprendido. No se les ha obligado a comerte este acto de lujuria y dolor... a ninguno de los dos. Los demás no lo intentarían detener aunque los gritos de ella fuesen de horror. Son de la vieja guardia; esperan que las mujeres sean sus esposas y críen a sus herederos, pero nunca que se unan a sus filas, en la oscuridad de la noche sobre campos húmedos de hierba. Estaría sola si se resistiera. Y Bellatrix está cansada de estar sola. Se baja la capucha, liberando su cabello, tan oscuro como la noche que se cierne sobre ellos, tan negro como será su alma cuando todo termine.

Ignora a Rodolphus mientras es reverentemente dejada sobre el altar por el Señor Oscuro. Hay un susurro cuando da instrucciones a sus seguidores. Ella no escucha sus palabras, pues se pierde en el cielo sin luna y en la danza de las estrellas. Cuando Rodolphus se une a ella en el altar, por fin se encuentran sus miradas. No está avergonzada, y no la aparta. Sus piernas tiemblan. Los ojos oscuros de él arden como el carbón, y ella sonríe y recorre sus labios con su lengua, como hizo el día en el que se cayó él de la escoba. Está encantada de ver que entrecierra sus ojos amenazadoramente.

Rodolphus le quita la túnica, y ella no lleva nada debajo excepto la ropa interior roja. La capa está hecha de gruesa lana, y le gusta el roce contra su piel desnuda. Las manos enguantadas de él apartan la máscara de su rostro, tirándola al suelo al lado del altar. La piedra, rugosa y áspera, le hace daño en la piel. Encuentra que le gusta, y se mueve ligeramente. Bellatrix sabe que él no espera verla retroceder, para nada, pero, de todas formas, él no espera que ella suplique por tal deshonra. Contiene la respiración cuando la nota moverse debajo de él, y ella se ríe con suavidad.

Él se enfurece, y se arranca la máscara, dejando ver su rostro de rasgos marcados, su pelo oscuro cayendo sobre sus orejas.

-No vas a reírte mucho más -escupe, quitándose la túnica. Lleva pantalones y una camisa blanca debajo: práctica, fácil de quitar si la necesidad lo requiere.

-Espero que tus habilidades sean mejores que eso -replica. Le ha enfurecido, y él la golpea con el dorso de la mano. Bella se ríe y paladea el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca-. No creo que él quiera que sangre por ahí -le tantea, sintiéndose peligrosa. Sabe que pueden verla ahí, tumbada en el altar como un sacrificio pagano, su pelo negro desparramado por la enorme piedra, la piel blanca de su exuberante cuerpo brillando como si estuviese iluminada por magia. En realidad era sólo la luz de las estrellas, pero sin duda hay magia en el aire... Eso sí, no de la clase descrita en cuentos de hadas y leyendas.

El Señor Oscuro la escucha, y ella oye su risa fría.

-Bella, Bella. Siempre tan valiente -dice. Su voz suena relajante, pero al dirigirse a Rodolphus se vuelve oscura y dura-. Tómala, Rodolphus. Consigue lo que necesito para el hechizo.

Está encima de ella, sus manos sobre sus hombros, obligándola a tumbarse sobre el altar.

-No me gustaría que me hicieras daño -le susurra al oído con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te lo haría -responde, y él la mira a los ojos. Debe verlo, debe... La lascivia, el terror, el oscuro propósito por el que suplica.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención el decepcionarte -suelta bruscamente, su mano cogiendo el sujetador y quitándoselo en un rápido movimiento. Sus pezones están duros por la caricia del viento; muerde uno, raspándola con los dientes, y ella jadea.

Hay un momento en el que el tiempo se arremolina en torno a ella, y se pierde en esas extrañas sensaciones. Es virgen, pero no una extraña a la intimidad física. Ninguna caricia puede ser comparada a esa fuerza que le desgarra la ropa interior y muerde su piel casi desesperadamente. _Piensa que me va a violar, pero no sabe lo que anhelo que lo haga. Puede que lo sepa cuando termine._

La respiración de Rodolphus en el oído de la mujer es entrecortada, jadeante. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo de ella quitándole la ropa interior. Sabe que no se moverá de debajo de él, y no se equivoca. Sus manos lo ayudan.

-¿Estás segura de que eres virgen? -pregunta mientras la desnuda-. Pareces tan... _ansiosa_.

Ella se incorpora para quitarle los pantalones.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres un hombre? -le replica, sus piernas resbalando debajo de él nerviosamente. Alguien del círculo ríe, sus voces llevadas por el viento, lo que le recuerda que tiene observadores. Sirve para aumentar su lujuria, y lleva su mano al bulto de los pantalones de Rodolphus-. ¿Estás seguro de que sabes qué _hacer _con esto?

-Te lo enseñaré -susurra con suavidad. La empuja de nuevo contra la piedra. Sus manos tiemblan, y eso hace que Bella sonría en la oscuridad.

Gritos recorren el círculo, y Bella se da perfectamente cuenta de ello cuando él se mueve entre las ligeramente alzadas piernas femeninas.

-Ahora, Rodolphus.

La voz de Voldemort suena brusca y repentina en la niebla que siente que la rodea.

Se introduce dentro de ella, y Bellatrix grita porque duele, y lo adora. Empuja más, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella, susurrándole al oído:

-De verdad _eras _virgen. Qué sorpresa.

Bella arquea la espalda, pegándose a él; Rodolphus gruñe por la sorpresa y el placer.

-Sí. Muéstrame ahora si de verdad _eres _un hombre.

La toma con violencia, sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos. Está marcada, y sangra por los cortes que la piedra ha hecho en su cuerpo, y por los arañazos de las uñas del hombre. Los gritos aumentan en el claro, y Bellatrix se da cuenta de que gime de placer ante su brutal asalto. Sus manos arañan y destrozan su camisa, dejando sangrantes marcas en su piel. Le gusta la sensación de la carne desgarrándose bajo sus dedos y la forma en que gime cuando lo hace. Es una batalla por la supremacía mientras luchan por dejar atrás al otro.

-Te he deshonrado, delante de todos, como me ordenó. -Su voz grave le sisea al oído-. Y todos han mirado, Bella, todos te han visto estrechándome y agarrándote a mí como una puta. Todos han visto como te deshonraba. ¿Eso te excita? Estabas húmeda antes incluso de que hubiera empezado.

Si era un último intento de humillarla, de ganar la batalla, no tuvo el efecto deseado. O a lo mejor sí; ante sus palabras ella se arquea contra él. Tal vez, después de todo, fuese un elogio. Sus manos la aprietan contra él cuando termina dentro de ella. Se deja caer junto a Bella un momento, recuperando el aliento. El mundo gira ligeramente, y los ojos de la joven enfocan a la máscara que hay cerca suyo, los agujeros de los ojos vacíos, sin alma, mirándola a ella. Sonríe fieramente. Se convertirá en esa máscara, prístina y vacía, a través del dolor y la lujuria y la sangre de esa noche bajo las estrellas.

Rodolphus ha salido de ella y se viste tras el altar. Ella aún está tumbada en la piedra, su cuerpo usado y ensangrentado. Se estira, la oscura entrada a su cuerpo por primera vez saciada. Esa sensación no durara mucho, y sabe que cuando regrese el deseo será mucho mayor. Observa pensativa a Rodolphus: tal vez el odio mutuo tenga unas implicaciones más placenteras de lo que en un primer momento había pensado.

Ayudan a Bellatrix a bajar del altar, y le ponen en las manos la túnica. Se siente débil y en un estado de letargo, sus movimientos son lentos y lánguidos. Se empieza a vestir ante ellos con orgullo, sabiendo que ha dado al Señor Tenebroso lo que ninguno de ellos podía dar. Antes de ponerse la túnica, Voldemort le agarra la mano. Mantiene la cabeza alta mientras él graba la Marca en su piel, permaneciendo de pie desnuda ante sus mortífagos.

Cuando el fuego roza su brazo, echa la cabeza atrás de éxtasis. Ve a Rodolphus mirándola, y ella le guiña un ojo y se muerde el labio. Baja luego la mirada hasta su brazo y sonríe.

-Gracias, mi Señor -dice con voz ronca, y él asiente una vez, sus ojos rojos abrasadores. La visión de la Marca, grabada tan negra en su piel blanca, la vuelva a excitar, y su mirada se dirige directamente a Rodolphus. El hombre sonríe ligeramente, aunque sus ojos aún centelleen de odio. Lo que hay entre ellos no ha terminado. Un latido palpita entre sus piernas, y sus mejillas enrojecen suavemente.

El Sol ha empezado a salir, e ilumina el prado, cuando todos se Aparecen para regresar a sus vidas, donde las túnicas y máscaras se guardan en baúles, al fondo de armarios y debajo de rechinantes tablas del suelo. Son todos magos Sangre Limpia de los más altos escalafones de la sociedad, igual que ella lo es... _era_, se corrige a sí misma. _Nunca más Toujours Pur._

Resueltamente, Bellatrix Black da la espalda al Sol que intenta ahuyentar las tinieblas a medida que sale por el horizonte. _Nunca habrá un nuevo amanecer para mí._ Se aleja del altar y del recuerdo de su deshonra con una media sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

**N/A: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOODA la tarde escribiendo. Pensé que moría jeje, pero aquí esta! Y aún sigo con ganas de escribir más xP La segunda parte supongo que la subiré pronto, porque no son fics muy largos (el otro que tengo empezado es mucho más largo). Esta semana santa voy a ponerme las pilas!**

**Espero que os haya gustado xD Rody tiene frases todo caxondas en este fic. Mmm sexy!**

**Problema de traducción: En la parte de "Nunca más Toujours pur". En inglés era Toujours pur no longer, y queda mucho mejor. No sabía como ponerlo, porque está claro que hace un juego con el lema de los Black, y no quería que se perdiese.**


	2. Devorada

**Disclaimer: Bueno, vuelvo a repetir que el fic es de Sionanin. El original se llama "Devoured"**

**Nota de autor: Gracias a Kaz por hacer de beta! Esta es la segunda en la serie que comienza con "Defiled" y termina con "Disturbed".**

**Nota de traductor: Weeee xD aquí vuelvo. Estoy mazo animada. Apenas terminé ayer la primera parte y ya me he puesto hoy con la segunda. Creo que las haré todas seguidas y, al menos, así las tendré listas para subir por si acaso pasa algún tiempo sin que pueda escribir nada. Tengo bastantes retos pendientes también, que me han propuesto T-T a ver si me pongo con ellos, y con las historias largas. Ains, tengo poco tiempo y me jode, pero en fin, haré lo que pueda. Que sepáis que todas las ideas que me dais las voy guardando por si acaso algún día me inspiro ; )**

**Y, sin más, espero que también os guste esta segunda parte. Joanne**

**DEVORADA**

"_But for some, Murder is the only door thru which they enter life."_—Tom Waits, _Murder in the Red Barn_

"_Morsmordre."_

El cielo arde.

La Marca está suspendida sobre la casa, y centella siniestra en la entintada oscuridad de la noche. Una serpiente resbala de la boca de una calavera, entrelazada a ella como una amante.

La empuja contra la hierba, fría y húmeda bajo ella. Mientras se abrazan con frenesí, él susurra ásperamente en su oído:

-Los Aurores estarán aquí pronto.

Ella se mueve sobre el suelo, sus ojos brillantes, su piel caliente por la excitación. Su cuerpo hierve por las secuelas del poder, la energía chisporrotea en el aire a su alrededor. Nunca se siente tan viva como cuando trae la muerte.

El hombre le quita la máscara, sus manos moviéndose rápido con la prisa de desnudarla. Las de ella agarran su pelo oscuro, y tira de él hasta que sisea de dolor. La joven no le quita la máscara; le gusta su mirada, de ojos negros, brillando en contraste con la fría blancura de la máscara.

Poseídos por un espantoso propósito, han acechado en la noche cerca de una pequeña casa construida en el tranquilo campo inglés. Las lechuzas habían ululado al observar el avance silencioso de las figuras enmascaradas, pero los habitantes de la casa no habían interpretado el ruido como la advertencia que era. Los depredadores nocturnos reconocen a sus hermanos; las lechuzas saben quiénes cazan de noche.  
Bellatrix presiona con sus uñas en los hombros masculinos cuando él la desviste, desesperado por acariciar su carne, cálida y latente por la excitación. Se han mirado fijamente mientras sus víctimas gritaban agónicas... Una macabra sinfonía para su baile mortal y potente afrodisíaco. Ella supo que la tomaría cuando hubieran terminado, lo supo nada más mirar en sus centelleantes ojos negros. Sonríe bajo él cuando le baja la ropa interior, y levanta las caderas para que pueda sacárselas con facilidad. Rodolphus lleva su mano a sus muslos y los araña con sus cortas uñas. Su violenta caricia deja marcas rojas en su piel de porcelana; la sola visión de éstas la cautiva, como siempre le ocurre. Se retuerce bajo él y gime, su respiración rápida por su excitación cada vez mayor.

No sabe por qué el Señor Oscuro quería que matasen a los que vivían en la casa, que ya han caído bajo sus órdenes. No le importa. Él le ha dado poder, y su sangre grita con el oscuro conocimiento que corre por sus venas. Ella hace su trabajo, cosa que la llena de lujuria; por el dolor y la sangre y la muerte... y por el hombre que ahora se desnuda en su urgencia por poseerla.

Habría preferido yacer bajo él cerca de sus víctimas, pero han abandonado la casa. Los Aurores vendrán pronto... _¿Vendrán a por mí? _El pensamiento provoca que su ronca risa resuene llena de vida y hermosa en la noche.

-Estate callada -gruñé Rodolphus. Su voz suena fuerte por la lascivia y la excitación. Ella está exultante por haberle llevado hasta ese punto. Él podrá dominarla sobre la hierba, pero ella le domina en su mente, ya que no ha dejado de pensar en ella desde la noche en el altar y ha deseado tomarla otra vez. Bellatrix lo sabe y se deleita en el conocimiento.

-Oblígame -le reta, encantada cuando él le tapa la boca con la mano. Escucha el ruido de la lechuza y enrosca sus piernas en torno a su cintura cuando él introduce dos dedos en ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda y gemir contra su mano.

_He sido el depredador, y ahora seré la presa. Y los dos seremos devorados._

El hombre ríe mientras se baja los pantalones. Su túnica negra yace a su lado en el suelo, y se quita la máscara a pesar de saber que ella lo prefiere al contrario. La joven muerde su mano como protesta, y él gruñe:

-No estoy aquí para complacerte, Bellatrix. No me importa si te gusta o no.

Esto hace que su cuerpo se derrita alrededor de él, y Rodolphus sonríe con crueldad y retira los dedos que han estado dentro de ella despiadadamente. Ella sabe que miente: el placer al estar sometida es lo que hace el juego interesante Si él quisiera tomar a aquellos que no encuentran placer en el acto, miraría hacia otro lado. Lo que le gusta es que ella suplique por lo que él puede darle; es lo que hace todo tan terrorífico.

Un sonido rompe la oscuridad mientras él se mueve entre las piernas de la joven, y sus ojos se encuentran. Se quedan inmóviles por un momento cuando las voces llegan hasta donde ellos yacen sobre la hierba.

-¿Queda alguien vivo?

La voz pertenece a un Auror del Ministerio, llena de agotamiento, exhausta.

-No. -Otro Auror contesta con repugnancia-. Han hecho la Marca Tenebrosa, mire.

Ella se lo imagina apuntando al símbolo que resplandece clara y orgullosamente en el cielo. Marca su matanza, y le llena de gozo pensar que está sobre su enloquecida cópula. Alza las caderas incitándole a continuar, a tomarla. Él piensa que se controla, pero debería pensarlo mejor. Ambos están a merced de su lujuria y del otro.

Rodolphus la embiste con violencia, y ella tiene que morder con fuerza la mano para evitar gritar. Su cuerpo entra con violencia, una y otra vez, como si supiera que ella es la ganadora a pesar de yacer sumisa debajo de él. El pensamiento lo enfurece, y le incita a continuar duramente, sin remordimientos.

Los Aurores están rodeando la casa, sus voces llevadas dulcemente por la suave brisa.

-Éste es el segundo ataque esta semana -dice el primer Auror-. Y siempre tan solitarios. Advertimos a los Kineans que podrían ser objetivos, pero insistieron en permanecer en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, sin haber vecinos en kilómetros a la redonda.

La joven siente la hierba contra su cuerpo, y las manos de él acarician bruscamente sus pechos, su pelo, cualquier lugar que pueda alcanzar.

-Si nos encuentran, iremos a Azkaban -dice Rodolphus antes de lamer el sensible contorno de su oreja. Las manos de Bella se aferran desesperadas a la hierba, y siente la tierra hundiéndose bajo sus garras, y desearía que fuese la carne de él.

Se pega al hombre, buscando el placer que espera. Cierra los ojos cuando su cuerpo empieza a moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella.

-Te gusta ¿verdad? El peligro... -susurra. Quita la mano de su boca; quiere que ella le responda.

-_Sí_... -gime, su voz un siseo en la noche.

Él la muerde, y ella sabe que la ha hecho sangrar, porque nota la sangre escurrir caliente por su cuello. Gira la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, queriendo más.

-¿Crees que siguen aquí?

Los Aurores han abandonado la casa y recorren el perímetro

Rodolphus acelera el movimiento, inclinándose hacia ella. No para besarla -eso sería una traición de lo que son y del porqué están entrelazados juntos en el suelo-, sino para que ella pueda marcarle también el cuello. Lo hace, y él se tensa y se corre dentro de ella cuando Bella le rompe la piel.

-Me atrevo a decir que ya están muy lejos de aquí -murmura el primer Auror con desaliento-. No puedo imaginarme que sean tan estúpidos como para quedarse ¿no? Aunque, aun así, merece la pena echar un vistazo.

La mano del hombre recorre el cuerpo de la joven.

-Pobre Bella -susurra-. Te he dejado insatisfecha ¿no? Y estarán aquí en cualquier momento -dice maliciosamente, sus dedos rozando su clítoris, haciendo que ella tense sus manos en torno a su camisa, y busque sus dedos burlones-. Debería dejarte aquí, jadeante y sin respiración -añade, sus dedos moviéndose más rápido-. Después de todo, sé lo mucho que te gusta tener audiencia... Recuerdo, Bella, lo mucho que te gustó en el altar...

Tiene una voz oscura, rica, y suena lánguida de satisfacción, a pesar de quedar un deje de viciosa excitación que ella nota.

-¿Quieres que pare, para que podamos vestirnos y regresar al lado de nuestro Señor, para disfrutar de sus halagos? O... -Introduce un dedo dentro de ella, frotando su clítoris aún despiadadamente- ¿hago que llegues?

Bellatrix responde con un ruido incoherente, mirándolo.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? -murmura, deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella, a un ritmo exasperante-. Creo que llegarías al orgasmo aunque te tengan que encontrar desnuda y húmeda sobre la hierba. ¿No, Bella?

Su voz era tan insistente como sus dedos.

-Date prisa, Bellatrix, estarán aquí en cualquier momento -dice, y luego se ríe mientras ella lo mira con odio a través del velo de placer que se ve en sus ojos-. No me gustaría que me capturasen. Después de todo, yo ya he obtenido mi placer. Pero no me gustaría tampoco sufrir la furia del Señor Oscuro por dejarte aquí. Supongo que tendré que hacer que nos Aparezcamos de vuelta, así como estamos ahora... Tú tirada en el suelo, con mis dedos dentro de ti, y puedas llegar ahí al clímax, delante de todos.

Grita al llegar al orgasmo, y él retira la mano con una sonrisa engreída. Le tira su túnica y se da la vuelta para coger la suya y su máscara. Se van rápidamente, justo a tiempo.

Cuando los Aurores llegan, no encuentran nada extraño en el área, y se alejan poco después para llevar la noticia de otro asesinato llevado a cabo por los mortífagos. No escuchan el insistente ulular de la lechuza, y no lo ven, en la oscuridad, en la tela hecha jironesdejada atrás en la hierba.

Y en el cielo la Marca Tenebrosa centella, brillante y terrorífica, hasta el amanecer.


	3. Desequilibrada

**Nota de autor: Escribí esto para Kirixchi, y me lo corrigió Kaz. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Nota de traductor: Y... (redoble de tambores)... la última historia de esta serie! Acabo de terminar la anterior, y me pongo ahora con esta que es la más cortita. Ya sabéis que esta en principio es la original, la que primero escribió Sionnain, y a raíz de escribir esta se le ocurrieron las dos que ya habeís leído. Espero que os estén gustando. Ya la gente me da opiniones de cual Rody les gusta más, si éste o el mío jeje. Hay para todos los gustos. A mí este me da mucho morbo (más que el mío sin duda, sobre todo por las conversaciones que hace), pero creo que a nivel de psicología me gusta mucho más el mío. Estos son más... PWP jeje. Básicamente sólo contienen el lemon. Lo que está claro, y es una cosa curiosa, es que las dos (bueno, y del resto de Rody's que he encontrado en otros fics y son distintos) intentamos que tras la relación sexual, que es lo que más impera, haya algo más (una especie de dependencia, de atracción brutal... dejando a un lado el sexo, y siendo algo más psicológicos) . Al menos es lo que yo pienso : )**

**DESEQUILIBRADA**

_The moon in the sky was twisted and mangled."_--Nick Cave, _Do you love me?_

La estampa contra la pared, su cuerpo duro contra el de ella.

Bellatrix lo maldice incluso mientras sus uñas recorren su espalda. El hombre lleva una túnica, pero las uñas son largas y afiladas. Tiene más armas que solo una varita.

-Te odio -susurra entrecortadamente a medida que él muerde su cuello.

-Yo también -gruñe Rodolphus en su oído, sus manos desgarrando las ropas.

No tuvo elección cuando fue entregada a él, y cuando la tomó en el altar se siento degradada, usada, y le encantó. Mientras un círculo de mortífagos los rodeaban, la forzó sobre una antigua losa de piedra áspera; intento de violarla por su preciada sangre de virgen. Había gritado y se había arqueado contra él, y había llegado al orgasmo cuando él la susurró al oído que la había deshonrado como le habían ordenado, y que todos lo habían visto. Ella lo sabía... No había cerrado los ojos, le había gustado ver a todos rodeando el altar con sus ropas negras y sus siniestras máscaras blancas.

Y no había parado desde esa noche. Había probado su valía y recibido la Marca, pero había continuado su adicción; y la maldición _Imperius_ palidecía en comparación al atractivo de él. No tenía escrúpulos para capitular: dondequiera que él la quisiera, ella lo seguía por voluntad propia. La había tomado en oscuros callejos tras casas y debajo del vasto cielo donde resplandecía la Marca Tenebrosa, rodeados de muerte y terror. Los Aurores nunca los habían encontrado y el peligro lo hacía todo más excitante, más apasionante, e infinitamente más terrible.

Le echa la cabeza atrás, tirando de su cabello oscuro. Ella pelea, pero sus piernas se enroscan en torno a la cintura masculina y pega las caderas contra él, buscando. Rodolphus la ha mordido tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre cálida resbala por su cuello, y ella se muere de placer cuando vuelve a hacerlo. Le recuerda a la primera vez, porque ni todo el peligro ni la oscuridad de los encuentros que la siguieron han podido igualar a esa noche donde la tomó; la noche en que ella entregó su alma a las tinieblas que habían esperado para reclamarla.

Se introduce en ella, y se ríe burlonamente, sus manos dañando su piel con violencia.

-¿Húmeda para mi, Bella? Mi pequeña puta... -susurra, y ella lo estrecha más fuerte.

Es rara la vez que la desnuda. Normalmente se limita a quitarle la poca ropa que impide que la folle, de forma que así puede enseñarle que él no quiere verla desnuda en su esplendor, sino que tan solo quiere esa sagrada parte que domina con su fiera posesión. A ella no le importa. Le abre la camisa lo suficiente para poder arañar algo... Es una fuerza brutal, salvaje y feroz, y eso es todo lo que ella quiere. No quiere su cuerpo o su mente, no aún; quiere su odio y su violencia, su lujuria y su ambición. Es parecido a ella, y por una vez siente afinidad con otro hombre. Ahí, en ese suelo de piedra, él moviéndose furiosamente, ella le pertenece.

La pared le araña la espalda, dejando marcas que escuecen en su prístina piel. Eso es lo que él hace, lo que ella quiere que le haga... que le marque como el Señor Oscuro ha hecho, a su propia manera.

Bellatrix grita cuando llega al orgasmo, pero no el nombre de él.

Por un momento descansan el uno junto al otro, débiles por la pasión, pegados a la pared. Rodolphus levanta una mano y la desliza por el rostro de ella, diciendo con voz áspera:

-Bella...

Es el gesto más delicado que ha tenido nunca con ella, y, por eso, en parte le gusta, pero se siente traicionada a la vez.

La joven le muerde la mano, y el gime con suavidad. Sus ojos se encuentran, negros de obsidiana, ventanas a las almas que yacen detrás.

Se olvidan de su rápido encuentro, volviéndose para encarar a aquellos a los que han venido a matar, atados en el suelo y mirándolos con ojos aterrorizados. Ella sonríe, apartándose el pelo, que lleva suelto, de la cara; su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y sangre. Saca la varita, y cree que ha oído reírse a Rodolphus detrás de ella.

A él le gusta cuando ella mata, después de haberse acostado. Le hace sentirse orgulloso.

**Nota de autor: Uf, a medida que iba traduciendo... el final es que me ha puesto la piel de gallina. Cuando él le acaricia el pelo y dice "Bella". Kyaaaaa! Es tan mono. Dentro de su... dureza digamos xD me ha parecido muy tierno. Es a lo máximo que podrá llegar el Rodolphus de Sionnain nunca. Personalmente, como digo, a mí el final me ha gustado mucho xD Y aquí termina la cosa. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! (Creo que cuando tenga unos cuantos se los pasaré a Sionnain traducidos para que lea lo que pensáis de sus fics jeje). Por cierto, que ya tengo otra traducción lista, esta vez one-shot, así que en una o dos semanas la subiré también. **

**Joanne**


End file.
